


gifts and kisses

by daiseerose



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent, ssss
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Forehead Touching, Modern AU, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseerose/pseuds/daiseerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no! tuuri forgot it was valentine's day! thankfully reynir has everything under control</p>
            </blockquote>





	gifts and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always welcomed!  
> -  
> I really hope you like this! I am not sure if tuuri or reynir are actually in character? please let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm sorry if it seems rushed >.

Turri was tired. After a long shift at work, she had to go pick up some groceries at the store, where she was held up at, because a little boy decided to throw a book at the cashier. It was a full thirty minutes before the manager came and managed to calm the mother down, who was yelling at the cashier. It took another twenty minutes to get them checked out. By then Tuuri was in a foul mood. She raced home, wanting to get back before anything hectic could happen again.

Tuuri was grateful that her trip home was uneventful. She didn’t think she could put up with anymore screaming today. “Maybe instead of cooking we could just order out” Tuuri thought, opening the door. She almost dropped the groceries when she saw the apartment. Red. Everywhere she looked she saw red. Red roses, Red streamers, Red hearts everywhere. She stood there confused for a moment before she realized something. “Of course, it’s Valentine's day..” she muttered. She had completely forgotten. The stress of school, and work, and everything else made her forget. Apparently her boyfriend didn't.

 

“Surprise!” Reynir came out with the biggest grin on his face that made tuuri melt inside. “Happy Valentines day!”

“Oh my goodness..” this was all too much. Tears threatened to spill out. She couldn’t believe she forgot.. and Reynir did so much for her.. the decorations, the chocolate heart he was holding in his hands. And as she looked around some more, food. He had prepared a candle light dinner, for her and she had nothing. tears spilt over and she felt them run down her cheeks like little rivers. Reynir’s smile faltered. “ You don’t like it?” tuuri hurriedly shook her head yes as more tears spilled down. he guided her to the couch and they both sat down, Tuuri rubbing her eyes.

“Then what's-?” 

“ You did all this for me-” Tuuri nodded her head towards the living room “- and I totally forgot about Valentine's day!” Tuuri ducked her head down in embarrassment. How could she have forgotten? she was looking forward to this day all year! how embarrassing… she felt reynir pull her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Tuuri it’s ok! everyone has their off days you know! it doesn’t matter to me if you give me anything, because I already got the best gift ever!”

“You did? what?” Tuuri looked at him curiously, breaking apart the hug and rubbing her eyes. her makeup was probably all over the place by now.

“You!” Reynir rubbed her nose on hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss. tuuri couldn’t help but to laugh. He always seemed to know the best things to say. They stayed like that for a while, foreheads touching, arms around each other, and relaxed. Tuuri wished they could stay like this forever, but the silence was interrupted by her stomach growling. Reynir laughed. “ I should start serving up the plates huh?” 

“ Yes” Tuuri agreed, a faint blush on her cheeks. “I'm hungry. It's been a busy day”

Reynir nodded before going into the kitchen. Tuuri followed, with a smile on her face.


End file.
